Nekos & Luther
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Sap, Cute, 3+Luther, 1+x3, 2x4


Title: Nekos and Luther  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17x@a...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Silva Noir owns Luther.  
Pairing: 1+3, 2+4  
Rating:??  
Warning: Sap, Cute  
Notes: Its cute! *Insane laughter* =) Fire is me and Silva is Silva Noir. All the GW are Chibi Nekos!! Luther is Silva Noir's adorable little green dragon. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!  
  
  
One day, Chibi Neko Trowa was running threw the forest. Him and the other Chibi Nekos were playing hide and go seek. And Chibi Neko Wufei, was it.  
  
Suddenly, Chibi Neko Trowa fell face first, tripping over something. He started to cry, as he sat up. His little paws, balled into tiny fists, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Whaaaaa!" He cried, holding his tail as a comfort for him.  
  
"Meep!" The little crying Chibi Neko heard. He calmed down some, and looked around. He saw a little green dragon, staring at him, with his head to the side as if a confused dog.  
  
"Hi" Chibi Neko Trowa said shyly, rubbing his tiny paws to his eyes.  
  
The little dragon moved closer to the Chibi Neko, and smelled him, tickle ling him. Chibi Neko Trowa started laughing, as the little dragon jumped on him making him fall back, while licking the Chibi Neko's face.   
  
Chibi Neko Trowa, finally got to sat up and looked at the medallion around the dragon's neck. The name 'Luther' was inscribed.  
  
"Hi Luther, I'm Trowa" He said, sticking out his tail towards Luther.  
  
"Meep! Meep!" Luther said, taking his tail towards Chibi Neko Trowa's tail, and shaking it.  
  
--------  
  
"Ok, where's Chibi Neko Trowa-chan!?" Chibi Neko Heero demanded. The others shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, he went that way" Chibi Neko Duo said, pointing with his tail in the South direction.  
  
"I'm right here!" They all turned to see Chibi Neko Trowa, walking towards them with a green dragon on his head.  
  
"Trowa-chan!" Chibi Neko Heero happily gleed, running to him hugging him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Chibi Neko Heero yelped, as the green dragon bit him. "He bit me! Whaaa!"  
  
The other Chibi Nekos : O.O? Heero crying?  
  
"I'll show you!" Chibi Neko Heero yelled, as he jumped and knocked the dragon off of Chibi Neko Trowa's head.  
  
"No! Don't hurt Luther!" Chibi Neko Trowa said, pulling Chibi Neko Heero's tail.  
  
"Why? He hurt me!" He cried.  
  
"He was just scared" Chibi Neko Trowa said, as Luther ran/wobbled back to him and on his head.  
  
Luther rubbed himself against Chibi Neko Trowa's fur, making him giggle.  
  
Chibi Neko Heero come up to Chibi Neko Trowa, and brushed himself affectionally against him, Trowa doing to same. They started to pur.  
  
"Oh I wanna do that too!" Chibi Neko Duo said, starting to rub and brush himself against his koi, Chibi Neko Quatre, who blushed, but gladly complied. They started to pur too.  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi Neko Wufei, was busying himself with a ball of yarn.  
  
"Aeeeeeeee!!Whaaaaaaaa!" Chibi Neko Heero cried, as Luther stood in front of Chibi Neko Trowa, not letting Chibi Neko Heero near, growling.  
  
Suddenly the mothers walked towards them.  
  
"Heero? What's wrong baby?" Fire said, picking him up in her arms.  
  
"L-Luther won't let me be close to my koiiiiii!" He cried, barring his little face in Fire's arms.  
  
"Luther come here. You just like Chibi Neko Trowa hun?" Silva said, petting her baby. Luther nodded. "And you don't like mean little Chibi Neko Heero, hun?" She said. Luther growled.  
  
"But I like both of you! Heero your my koi, and Luther your my new friend!" Chibi Neko Trowa cried.  
  
In the background, noises of a bush rustling and cat moans were heard. "Meow! Duo!"  
  
"Heero? What do you wanna do?" Chibi Neko Trowa asked.  
  
"I wanna go in a bush!" He said, jumping out of Fire's arms. Chibi Neko Trowa blushed.  
  
They walked side by side, tail holding the other's tail, purring and brushing against each other.  
  
They made it to a bush, starting to make noises.  
  
*Horny furball!!* Luther thought. *I'll show him! Taking my friend away!* He thought.  
  
"Meep!:::growl:::Meep!:::growl:::" Luther flew out of Silva's arms and waddled his way to the bush.  
  
Noises coming from the bush : "Meow! Heero!"  
  
Luther made his way into the bush. The next thing everyone saw, was Chibi Neko Heero running out with his fur pants down, and Luther in hot pursuit.  
  
Silva and Fire laughed.  
  
Chibi Neko Trowa moved some of the bushes out of his way to look at what was happening. He was adorable, having a flushed, smiling face on. "Meow" He murmured, laying back down.  
  
As the sun was setting, Luther was still wobble ling/running after Chibi Neko Heero, biting his tail at every chance.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
